Thundering Rescue
Smoky Chasms - Thunderhead Pass - Nova Cronum Deep within the crevasses between the sharp cliffs are dark chasms filled with the particle-heavy smog-like mist. It may be best to close up your vents here. Without a light, mechs are left to their sensors, as no surface light reaches here. The ground is coated in silt, every step kicking up more dust and the occasional skeletal remains of an unfortunate fall. Low-light mechanimals roam freely, more likely scavengers than predators. Imager says, "Whoa, what in blazes?" Imager says, "Guys, I just got a secondary report actually flown to me....Some Bot intel guys out in Thunderhead Pass, says they got Seekers scoutin for em" Imager says, "Blurr, you got guys out there you know of?" Blurr says, "We're aware of the situation, Imager. But thank you." Imager says, "...." Sky Lynx says, "I suppose I could look into it if required. Jazz would most certainly owe me one if I end up pulling them out of the slag pits." Blaster says, "Hol' up." Blaster has encrypted this channel. Blaster says, "Aight. Now." Blurr says, "Thanks, Blaster." Sky Lynx says, "So much for baiting a real challenge out into the open. Though, I suppose it is for the better." Blurr says, "It is for the better." Blaster says, "Yo, talkin' slag is all well and good, but my mechas is out there." Sky Lynx says, "And if I am there, they are in good hands." Nova Cronum sits smack in the middle of a massive expanse of jagged, silver cliffs that jut skyward like criss-crossing fingers. Below the somewhat blunt tips is naught but a maze of caverns shrouded by a thick mist. And perched on a few of these tips are three Seekers, looking VERY bored. Every now and then they shoot into the mist or try to knock a narrow sliver of cliff over, but they're clearly waiting on something. To those familiar with such things as stealth, a subtle approach is ideal. However, in this particular case, sometimes being loud and proud is precisely the way to go. Thundering towards Thunderhead, Sky Lynx is burning fuel and making noise as he converses over the comms. <> He scans the area, optical visor settling on the trio shooting into the mists. <> The massive mech dives in fast and strong to blow through the trio of troublemakers, if only to draw their attention away from their target. Or to taunt them. "HAHAH! Look at me! I am unchallenged in your skies, halfwit, half-rate so called seekers!" <> Springer's voice comes across the short-wave radio band as he comments on Sky Lynx and his chosen choice of chosen action. The Skyhunter Mk. 7 that Springer is currently formed as is making quite a bit of noise itself... though not as much as Sky Lynx. But, honestly, who is as loud as Sky Lynx? No, really, somebody take a poll and let's find out. Banking in from behind and keeping a bit more of a low profile, Springer is waiting for the moment that he can swoop in and make with the saving. <> Springer likes to break things down into the simplest of manners it would seem. Or, well, simple enough for his own tastes. The CyberCopter banks wide and comes almost full circle as he probably is coming from the other direction. Springer is clearly looking for those Seekers to give chase to Sky Lynx, which should open up things a bit more. Or at least give Springer a better idea of what he's going to get to wreck. <> ... just in case. We all know how Sky Lynx gets, right? And just as the Autobot terror of the skies blasts past, there is a speck of yellow and black at his cargo bay. Well, a speck compared to the large shuttle bird-cat. But it's not just a speck, it's a little tawny yellow and black spotted, metal cat. Zipline lingers at the edge of Sky Lynx's cargo bay, waiting for something. Probably waiting for those seekers to take the bait. <> Zipline says over the shortband, <> Spunky, for a tape. Zipline doesn't wait much longer, legs tensing on the metal. Then in one powerful lunge, Zipline leaps right out of the cargo bay and into the air. There's a few moments where she's merely falling, with style. She could look like she's even trying to sky dive for a second. She then dips herself forward a little to try and get a little control into that sky dive. Mostly to aim for one of those seekers faces to give them ANOTHER distraction. "DEATH FROM ABOOOVEE!" Blurr speeds toward Nova Cronum, approaching the tall silver cliffs at the speed of sound. Just when the coordinates of the beacon appear on his close-range sensors, he slows down, ducking behind the metallic formations momentarily as Sky Lynx swoops out of the skies. He's almost to the designated extraction point, but he'd better wait until those seekers are busy with Sky Lynx and Springer. <> Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Protected. Tailgate is trails far, far behind Blurr. He'd heard it was an intel thing, so felt obligated to go along. "Er... so what are we supposed to be doing? Finding the extraction point and...?" The minibot deadpans at the seekers above them momentarily before hurriedly following Blurr to.. wherever they're supposed to be going. Soundwave had already known about the Seekers possible discovery well before the Autobots headed out, but the Bots were wily enough to cover communications enough to hide their numbers... Currently the Intelligence Commander leads a troop through the chasms and canyons, using the dense mist as cover. Naturally he's able to navigate the area, and it wasn't just due to his sensory analysis, but also the veritable insistance to remap out changes in Cybertron for navigational data. In theory, he could fly through here sans optics. His voice rumbles low, when trying to be more silent, "AUTOBOT TRANSMISSIONS INTERCEPTED. SKY LYNX ON SITE. SPRINGER ON SITE." He pauses in his speech as he evaluates the opposition, "TRANSMISSION TO POLYHEX: REINFORCEMENTS REQUESTED." His analysis of the combat potential concluded, Soundwave continues, "MISSION OBJECTIVE: CAPTURE AUTOBOT INTELLIGENCE AGENTS. ELUDE AUTOBOT HEAVY ASSAULT. NAV BEACONS MAY INDICATE POSSIBLE BOT ESCAPE PATHS." The Tape Commander hesitates, then alters his orders slightly as he flies past a large outcropping. "SEEKER TRINE DESIGNATES:HARDSHOT, HACKSAW, TURNLOCK. ALLOW SKY LYNX TO DRAW YOU OFF. ALL OTHERS, OVERWHELM AUTOBOT TACTICAL RESPONSE TEAM AND DRIVE OFF INTELLIGENCE OPERATIVES INTO THE CANYON WHERE THEY MAY BE PICKED UP LATER." There, that should counter the Autobot plans well enough, still Soundwave was not one to test his might against Sky Lynx...or even Springer, if he could. No, this canyon would be perfect for his sort of warfare...Mindgames and Misdirection. The canyon shudders. Even the air vibrates. "What...what was that?" A small Autobot sitting in an Autobot jeep asks. On the Autobot's dashboard, a cup of enerdrink blips. He stares at the cup, mouth open, frozen in fear. Thump. "Hey..." He whispers to the jeepbot. "We...we should go. It's getting closer." Thump. "Just sit tight good buddy," the Jeep chirps, "I'm recalibrating my drive systems. Besides, there's nothing out here that Sky Lynx can't- OHMYPRIMUS!" The base of the canyon explodes outwards in front of the two, showering them in shrapnel and debris. "AUTOBOTS!" The massive commander of the Terrorcons rips into the two Autobots, pulling them apart as the first course of tonight's meal. "Have you come here to test your skills? To die? To behold the Terror our planet named Hun-Grrr?!" The razor drake's two heads scream an audio processor splitting roar, jaws dripping with fresh energon, two sets of optics locking on Blurr, Tailgate, and the falling cassette cat. "Behold, Autobots, the glorious nightmare that brings you the gift of death! I will place your heads on my mantle! I will sharpen my claws on your lasercores!" The optics glow, and a shower of projectiles are rocketed at the two Autobots- the corpses of the two nameless Autobots, remade into acidic missiles! Combat: Two Headed Razor Drake sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Two Headed Razor Drake misses Blurr with his Digested Missiles Area attack! Combat: Two Headed Razor Drake (Hun-Grrr) used "Digested Missiles": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Two Headed Razor Drake strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with his Digested Missiles Area attack! Combat: Two Headed Razor Drake strikes Zipline with his Digested Missiles Area attack! F-35 Lightning II barrels into the area. Force the Autobots down into the canyon? Yeah... sure. Contrail will get *right* on that. How does one force Sky Lynx to do ANYTHING that Sky Lynx doesn't want to do? Even Springer's pretty tough, though he's no Sky Lynx. Contrail supposes that she'll try to force them by shooting them. Can't go wrong with gun. Combat: F-35 Lightning II misses Sky Lynx with her Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: F-35 Lightning II strikes Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter with her Full-Auto Area attack! Did someone say jagged cliffs and a thick, forboding fog unable to be seen through? Sounds like a perfect place for Scorn to lend her services. And while she can certainly fly, why bother... when you've got a DRAGON to ride! The miniscule form of Scorn's tiny mode can be seen perched atop one of Hun-Grrr's two heads, forearms raking at the air as he bursts from the canyon, cackling wickedly. "Ahahaha, yess! Rip them to shreds!" With a leap she springs from her mount and mass-shifts into her bigger mantis mode, touching down with wings flaring open and jaws clacking hungrily. While the Terrorcon rains rockets upon the trio down here, Scorn goes for one particular speedster he appears to have missed. "If it isn't the speed demon himself, heheh!" The femme chuckles. "Won't be getting far if you can't see, however!" Insectoid head snaps forward like a viper and launches a wad of acidic spit at Blurr. Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Blurr with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis (Scorn) used "Molten Plasma Spit": A Level 2 RANGED attack. The Seekers hardly have time to react before big ol' Sky Lynx is swooping down to draw their attention. And also nearly blow them off their perches. "Glitchin' hells!" exclaims the red flattop Seeker, glaring up at the dinobird. "You ain't gettin' at your buddies! Scram!" "They're ours now, heh heh- aw slag," grumbles a blue conehead when he sees Springer. "Hardshot, they's bringin' the cavalry, let's get outta' here 'for things go to slag." "No, we got backup comin', hold out!" assures the white Seeker... only to get a face full of TAAAAAPE! Zipline lands right on his face and sends him teetering off. Thank goodness he's got anti-gravs! "You little-!" He reaches up and tries to yank her off by the tail. If he's successful, he'll fling her towards the chasms! But this buys some time and distraction for Blurr, who will have to delve into the blinding smoke to look for /any/ signs of life. As per Soundwave's orders, the Seekers take to the air and try to assist Contrail in annoying Sky Lynx. Combat: Seeker Trine sets their defense level to Fearless. Combat: Seeker Trine strikes Sky Lynx with their Defensive Fire attack! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am compares his Intelligence to 80: Failure :( Sky Lynx banks hard as Contrail engages, processing and visualizing everyone's positions on the fly. <> He watches Contrail's shots go wide, but the other three don't seem to have that problem. "HAH! It takes four of you to hit me once?" He gives the spot the bullets strike a passing glance. <> He turns hard and drives towards Contrail. So, she wants his attention? Very well then... Oddly enough, no weapons charge up. Rather, it's just a big, giant mech barreling straight for the airborne triplechanger as he lets the trailing edge of his tail give her a nice little love-tap for her troubles. "These are my skies, Decepticons! You had best become accustomed to that." Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sky Lynx misses F-35 Lightning II with his You want my attention well now you have it! (Kick) attack! The Skyhunter Mk. 7 is riddled with gun. Paint gets all scratched up and even some glass gets shatter. "Hey! Hey! I just got repainted!" Springer pulls back and to the left, aiming to get some space between himself and whomever that is shooting at him. "Oh. It's just you. Nevermind. I thought it was somebody that's actually a threat." The CyperCopter whirls to get himself righted and a pair of machine guns are primed and ready for action. And that action is shooting at Contrail because she is TRIPPIN' if she thinks she's going to just shoot up Springer like that. Aw smelt no. <> Combat: Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter misses F-35 Lightning II with his Wreckless Endangerment (Pistol) attack! Suddenly...missiles, missiles everywhere. And darkness, closing in. In addition, there seems to be death raining from the sky. Arcee's probably seen worse, but...this is pretty bad. She can see now why those ops were pinned here and unable to get out. Now that everyone appears to be distracted, she forges ahead, her lights on the brightest setting to try and locate those trapped in this mess. She doesn't know how much time she has to do this, but she's at least going to try her best to search until she sees one of her friends struggling in the fight, or if she gets attacked. But for the first time in a while...her Pinkness...has escaped notice! (I think this might be a first,) she thinks in amazement. (Oh, come on, don't jinx yourself, just keep looking!) Combat: Pink Saturn Sky sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky compares her Intelligence to 80: Success! So Tailgate is just driving along not really too certain about what he's supposed to be looking for when suddenly big missiles are raining down on him from above. "Oowww!" he cries, as one of the missiles lands squarely on his hood. Smoke pours out from underneath his fender, but he keeps driving. "Blurr, help me out here, what does this extraction point look like?!" Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Ugh, of course more Decepticons show up. Probably hoping they can snag the recon team for interrogation. Well they won't, not this time around. Unlike the unfortunate gumbies, Blurr picked up on Hun-Gurr's signature long enough before he'd attacked, giving him ample time to jump and twist out of the way of the rockets. He didn't quite expect Scorn to appear, but manages to dodge her, as well. <> he chuckles and transforms, speeding away toward the coordinates previous designated for the extraction point. <> In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar compares his Intelligence to 80: Success! Blurr says, "Arcee, Tailgate and I are headed for the extraction point. We'll defend the position until the targets are accounted for, then get the slag out of here." Bringing up the rear of the Autobot assault force, is the lumbering green and tan Autobot Tank Hardhead. Pulling out his Shatterblasters, Hardhead begins to take a rear possession to keep any Autobot retreat lines open, grumbling to himself, Hardhead stares at the Decepticon's in the distance. "Sure...put the tank in the rear." Sky Lynx says, "Call for fire support received, Blurr. Mark the spot accordingly and ensure our own are clear." Blurr sends coordinates to a location not far behind them. Right where Scorn and Hun-gurr are. Hardhead says, "Pathway to the extraction point is clear. Will support as necessary." Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Zipline strikes Two Headed Razor Drake with her ROCK SLIIIDEE! (Pistol) attack! CLANK, Zipline meets one of the seeker's faces straight on. "Delivery! One skidplate whooping with your name on it!" Claws aren't actually out yet until she makes contact, and it's only to keep herself attached long enough to get her balance. And that's about when the seeker grabs ahold of her long tail. Zipline yowls when her tail is grabbed, but she's clung in with her claws, it's not easy to tear her off. She is torn off with some effort, but that white seeker is going to need some face work done when her claws rake across it. Zipline doesn't even get the chance to make some witty comment before she's flung, uncerimoniously, into the canyon. It's only luck that Zipline manages to land on her feet; she's not exactly a pro at that cat-like aspect yet. Seeing things in this canyon, on the other hand, is tricky. But she's grounded now, and the only think she can think of is to make for the extraction point. She begins quickly maneuvering around the canyon, making for the other team's signals. And that's when missiles light up, well, everything. Zipline doesn't make it behind cover soon enough when things begin exploding around her. She tries, but she only makes it after she's gotten her aft singed. She peeks out from behind cover a second later, frowning. "Well that's a great big distraction" She mutters. Then when the others get on the move again, Zipline follows, rushing along after them. But she's also scanning the canyon wall, keeping her eyes open for rock formations, odd bits jutting out here and there, anything that she could... Aah! Zipline stops abruptly, turning around. "HEY UGLY! Catch!" There's a dull whine of her railcannon getting warmed up. But it raises up quickly, aiming at a rock formation that she spotted in the mist. There's a THUD, and the cannon fires a slug at the formation, sending rocks careening down in the path of the giant decepticon dragon. But Zipline doesn't hang around to watch, instead turning back around to follow Blurr and the others. Zipline says, "I'm right behind you guys, gonna give something for ugly to chew on!" "Your skies? I suppose that's why you nabbed nothing but AIR, Autofool!" the Lightning II snaps back at Sky Lynx. By the time Sky Lynx gets to where she was, she's already gone. To Springer, the F-35 shouts, "Oh, *I*'m sorry - I thought you actually knew how to aim!" She is too fast for Springer, too! Now Contrail studies the Autobots for weaknesses. First, she considers Sky Lynx. Weakness: Crippling lack of hands. Combat: F-35 Lightning II sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Contrail analyzes Sky Lynx for weaknesses. Two Headed Razor Drake suddenly leaps forward, his claws grasping on of the massive columns in the valley, and against the laws of physics and reason, begins climbing! "SKY LYNX! I will pull you asunder and end you twice! I will- BAH!" His left head is struck by Zipline's rail cannon, and coils down to find her. "No...no you will not survive this, Autobot. I will find you and I will make you pay." The dragon drops from the column and back into the smoke filled valley with a roar! "You can not hide long, little Bot! This tale has but one ending!" Focused on finding the cat, the Terrorcon is completely exposed to an aerial attack. Combat: Two Headed Razor Drake takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blurr says, "Hardhead, help keep the Decepticon ground forces occupied." Hardhead says, "Hnnnn. Acceptable." Soundwave would facepalm at the instant disregard of operational security, but he did expect it really. After all, he had a group of zealots on his side today. This made things more challenging in some regards, but it did allow him to slip away admist the chaos. The real goal was still his to locate the Autobot Intel agents, and that mission mattered more to him than anything else...And if it got him to slide under Sky Lynx' radar, more the better. He sends out a few false pings to help throw people off the trail and ensured he took over jamming duties. No updated extraction pings getting through while he's around...unless the Autobots actually found these agents first. Soundwave was good, but he couldn't stop people from talking altogether. The Tape Commander pauses again, detecting motion and sound, a faint underlay compared to the genera fray that is combat. He shifts into his tape recorder mode. Certainly then he would be hidden among the rubble. Still, Sky Lynx was his concern, All the Autobots moving in to extraction point Alpha, and Hun-Grrr was the target of the day. Unless Soundwave could fiddle with the great Dinobird's weapons systems. He starts to home in on Sky Lynx' targetting arrays, and tweaks them. A bit of Identify Friend or Foe switching would do the Decepticons some good. As an afterthought he pings a few spots on the cavern wall between the Autobot Rescue team and the Intelligence Operatives. There was always the chance he could start his own rockslide trap if Sky Lynx really cut loose... Soundwave shrinks, his legs folding up into the discreet form of a tape player. Combat: Cassette Player strikes Sky Lynx with his Datalink Corruption attack! Sky Lynx says, "Blurr, why did Hun-Grrr climb up to yell at me?" Blurr says, "I don't know, why don't you ask him that question?" Robotic Praying Mantis hisses under her breath as Blurr decides to split with the others on his tail. Not on her watch. "And just where do you think you're going!" The mantis screeches in their wake and darts off to pursue. And while Hardhead would make a delightful meal, given his head has a gooey center, her sights are instead set on the the minibot tagging along with Blurr. "Now where do you think you're going, my little morsel?" The femme cackles, coming up in Tailgate's rearview mirror. "You are just the cutest thing, I could eat you up!" Literally, it seems. With a voracious hiss Scorn brandishes her blades and makes a leap for Tailgate, swinging wide to pierce his armor and score him deep. Due to local interference, your message does not go through. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! -2 Soundwave takes Decepticon Positions. Hardhead says, "Tailgate, what is your status?" Blurr says, "I think Soundwave is here somewhere...keep your optics sharp." Tailgate says, "....h-help...!" Hardhead says, "I will support Tailgate." The Seekers are pretty damn relentless when it comes to pestering Sky Lynx! And with Springer occupied by Contrail, that's all they get to do! Pesterpesterpester. They shoot mostly at his tail. One finally breaks off to tagteam with Contrail - the red one. TEAM BLURR (plus Arcee and Tailgate and sometimes Hardhead) will locate a sizable wedge of jagged metal that looks like it was hastily pushed against a pillar base. Blue optics peer out from around it from within a small cave. "Here, over here! ACK!" the Autobot intel agents shrink back into cover when they see Scorn deal some scary damage! Had to be Insecticons. Combat: Seeker Trine misses Sky Lynx with their Null Ray Area attack! Combat: Seeker Trine strikes Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter with their Null Ray Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter 's Agility. (Crippled) Sky Lynx looks back at Contrail as he listens to Blurr on the radio... "Hahah... I will have my way with you yet." He turns his attention towards Hun-Grrr. Wait... why is Hun-Grrr taunting him from all the way down there? He grumbles faintly and folds his wings in to facilitate diving into the canyon. This is going to hurt mobility...but, there's something far more important to attend to than personal comfort. <<#-1 FUNCTION (ANSI, ) NOT FOUND.>> He primes his cannons and strafes the area indicated by Blurr with a nice bit of fire and brimstone. Though, instantly, something goes wrong. An alert sounds too late that his systems are not up to par, and a tank ruptures when it should have released and vented pressure, causing absolute bedlam as the massive Mech has a sudden, and harsh, drop in altitude and momentary control of his flight and weapon-guidance systems. Perhaps it's that chaos that causes the Seekers to shoot wide... but he misses any chance to taunt anyway. Combat: Sky Lynx's Acetylene Blaster attack on Robotic Praying Mantis goes wild! Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Hardhead with his Acetylene Blaster Area attack! -4 Combat: Sky Lynx's Acetylene Blaster attack on Two Headed Razor Drake goes wild! Combat: Sky Lynx strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with his Acetylene Blaster Area attack! -4 Blurr says, "Damn it Sky Lynx, what the slag was that?!" Sky Lynx says, "My targeting systems are malfunctioning. Rebooting them now. I ... There is no reason they should have. At all." Blurr says, "Just get your act together." The jamming signal in the area disperses. Placing his hand up to the side of his head, Hardhead continues to monitor the comm traffic when Tailgate's distress call comes out. Not bothering to check-in or relate his change of position, Hardhead just takes off after Tailgate. With each passing second, Hardhead's strides grow longer and longer when a blast from the Acetylene Blaster catches him in the side, ripping a hole in his armor and knocking off his feet. sliding across the ground, Hardhead doesn't even bother to make a sound, his face a stone cold mask. When Hardhead comes to a stop, he reverts to his tank mode, and begins to track the Decepticon who is attacking Tailgate. Before firing a round, Hardhead tight beams to Scorn, "Make peace with your maker, Monster." *BOOM!* An explosive shell launches out of his cannon, sending the tank recoiling back three feet. The robot form of Hardhead almost seems to collapse to the ground as the body of the robot folds into an odd looking tank. For a fraction of a second, the head of the robot jumps off and becomes a humanoid figure who slides into the cockpit of the tank which encloses on the figure. Sky Lynx says, "Find me the reason it happened and it shall not happen again. I will see to it personally." Blurr says, "Ugh...it had to be Soundwave. I /thought/ he was around here, somewhere. Find him and deal with him." Sky Lynx says, "Gladly." Coil says, "Ack! Slag! W-who are we following?!" Arcee says, "Up ahead, can you see them?? Look! I think we found them! -- Now, to get them *out*..." Coil says, "Just push the metal there. They slammed it up against this cavern like idiots and sealed us off." It looks a bit like a David vs. Goliath thing when the tiny Zipline turns to distract the giant Hun-Grr with falling rocks. No wonder when she turns back around it's to run as quickly as she can after Blurr and the others. She's not that brave to stick around! She keeps close on their tail, but is keeping one eye behind her. Never know when that dragon could chew through the rocks. Or in case there's someone else lurking about. Aside from Scorn, that is, but looks like Hardhead has that under control. Coil says, "Mind the mantis!" The extraction point coordinates are just ahead...aha! There it is, and it looks like the team had found a way to get some makeshift cover together. That'll make the position much easier to defend. Intel are nothing if not intelligent and resourceful. Smirking, Blurr is over there in a flash and ducking behind the metal wedge that has been set up. "Good work with the makeshift cover." he says with a nod. "Now help us defend this position until Sky Lynx can get us out of here." He pokes his head out from behind it momentarily to take some pot shots at the approaching Decepticons. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Quickdraw Area attack! -2 Combat: Blurr strikes Seeker Trine with his Quickdraw Area attack! -2 "<>" But of course, Tailgate's short term memory isn't in the best condition, not since his incident with Vector Sigma. So he trails innocently after Blurr and Arcee, with absolute certainty that they knew what they were doing and that as long as he's with them--and Hardhead, who's just arrived, he'll be safe. He's rather wrong, unforunately. The minibot gets dealt a double whammy as the Insecticon femme swoops down and deals him a doozy, and then Sky Lynx's weapons go wild and put him in a world of pain. "H-Hardhead.. help me..! I'll.. give you a pointer..!" Blurr says, "We've reached the extraction point and located the team. Sky Lynx, when you're ready." Sky Lynx says, "If Soundwave is on-site, expect heavy fire due in shortly. I am on my way." Tailgate protoforms! Combat: Tailgate analyzes Scorn for weaknesses Hardhead can exploit. Combat: Zipline takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Combat: Cybertronian Tank strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Little Guys have Big Scary Mean Friends! attack! -3 "Frag off." is all Springer has to say to Contrail. He doesn't like that one. Not at all. Soon enough, though, Springer gets blasted upon like there's no tomorrow by the NULL RAY OF DEATH... which kind of knocks Springer into a flat spin, which he can't really right himself quick enough. "Slaggit! Gonna' have to change the game." He's about to hit the ground and manages to pull up close to the last second. Not enough to actually be as cool as it usually would be. But right now he's worried about making things pay for what they just did. And that would be why he's rushing at those Seekers and unleashing much laser fire in the direction of those things. Yeah. Pew pew and all that. There's a distinct lack of witty banter for some reason this time. Maybe Springer is actually angry. He doesn't like Null Rays, okay. Combat: Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter strikes Seeker Trine with his Pewtiful. attack! Once she reaches the big metal rock thing, Arcee transforms and gets ready to hunker down and lend some aid to the Autobots who are approaching. The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Curvy Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! Combat: Arcee takes extra time to assist Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter 's next attack. F-35 Lightning II 's opponents are not paying attention to her, aside from to curse at her, as far ashe can tell? Well, she can deal with that. Her pitiless electric eye looks over Springer, searching out his weaknesses. Weakness: Overly reckless. Maybe wreckless. Her scanners like bad puns. Blurr says, "Affirmative. Deal with Soundwave first if need be. I think we can hold out here for a little while." Combat: Contrail analyzes Springer for weaknesses. Cassette Player transforms back into his root form. He had heard on the line that Sky Lynx was hunting him now, though the real question was how Blurr knew he was on site? He had given nothing away...probably paranoia at work. The Tape Commander mused as he stalks towards the Bots and their quarry, 'an admirable trait for an Intel Operative to have.' Still, they needed to be dead. When Soundwave rounds the corner, he notes the Autobot positioning. < Job security set, he takes aim at the three Autobots and their operatives. His pepperbox missile launcher takes aim for a few moments, even going so far as to brace for the kickback. However the canyon's deep grooves and echos gave him a better option. He emits a powerful sonic pulse into the mist. WHOOMM! It ripples off the side wall, a dull, droning hum that visibly moves through the heavy particle fog. WHOOMMM!! It bounces again, dispersing just a touch as it hits an edge just so, then heads straight for the entirety of Team Bot AND their little Intel partners too... Where once was a simple tape player, is the Decepticon Comms Officer, Soundwave! Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Sky Lynx says, "Hahah. Sighted. Oh, I am going to enjoy this..." Robotic Praying Mantis 's blow lands and Sky Lynx sees to softening up the minibot further with a direct hit. Oh this day couldn't get any better. "Don't fret, little minibot." The giant mantis nearly coos through her chatter of pincers, scythe arms flexing as she slowly approaches the downed mech. "I'll be sure to make your death swift and painless, heheh-- Argh!" A pot shot from Blurr keeps her from her prize, Scorn whirling around to meet the little band of Autobots taking cover alongside... Oh ho, what's this? The Autobots that were stranded down here? << I do believe I've found the Autobots that the seekers managed to trap down here. Sending coordinates.>> "You'll wish you hadn't done that, mech. Now you get to watch your little friend die!" Scorn roars, swinging a blade up, ready to skewer Tailgate through. But Hardhead manages to get a bead on her, Scorn barely able to turn in time before the explosive shell rockets forward and tears through her, sending the Insecticon flying into the canyon wall with a scream of pain. Cracked, charred armor leaks heavily from the crumpled heap slumping to the ground, but she isn't down and out yet. "H.. How dare you.." Scorn snarls shakily, clawing herelf back to her feet and glaring daggers at the tank. "You're mine, Headmaster! I'll pry you open and dig out that little organic of yours, he'll make a fine snack!" In a frenzy she rushes Hardhead, descending upon him with a flurry of blades. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Soundwave strikes Cybertronian Tank with his Sonic Pulse Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Cybertronian Tank's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Soundwave strikes Blurr with his Sonic Pulse Area attack! Combat: Soundwave (Soundwave) used "Sonic Pulse": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Blurr's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Soundwave strikes Arcee with his Sonic Pulse Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Arcee's Accuracy! (Blinded) The Seeker trine finally draw enough attention to get their tails shot up. The blue one turns to dive after Blurr! And the remaining pair are left with Springer's wrath. "Argh! COMMANDER SOUNDWAVE! We're catchin' fire over here! We're gonna' hafta' bail soon!" The five Autobot operatives manage to squeeze their way out of their trap with Arcee's help, and transform into cars (of course!) to await direction. Soundwave's pulse shatter their glass and crush their armor! Combat: F15 misses Blurr with their Plasma Strafing Area attack! Combat: F15 (Seeker Trine) used "Plasma Strafing": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: F15 strikes Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter with their Plasma Strafing Area attack! "Arrrrghgghghghghg!" Hardhead emits a yell of rage as Soundwave's Sonic Attack scrambles his sensors and temporally knocks out his bound with Duros. Inside the cockpit, Duros frantically begins pushing levers and switches inside Hardhead's cockpit, when Scorn appears in front of Hardhead, blades slashing and slicing the air. Duros shakes a fist at Scorn as he pushes the intercom button with his other hand, "You are welcome to come and get me, Decepticon. I will gladly lay down my life for the chance to end your tyranny." Duros pushes the emergency transformation button, a moment too late, allowing Scorn's blades to slash through Hardhead's cockpit, the blade coming inches from him. As the blades pulls back out, Duros leaps out of the cockpit as the pair reform into Hardhead's robot mode. "You have attacked TWO of my /friends/." Hardhead growls at Scorn as he pulls back his hand, and then prepares to backhand Scorn, "You shall pay." Hardhead intones coldly as he blindly lashes out at Scorn! The tank almost seems to pull a wheelie as the front treads lift off the ground. The fancy transforming sound rings out as the tank quickly folds out into a robot. For a brief moment, it appears a humanoid form leaped out of the cockpit and became the Robot's head. The transforming sound finishes and now stands Hardhead. Combat: Hardhead strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Backhand of Disrespect! (Punch) attack! Well, it looks like Soundwave has chosen to reveal himself anyway. That certainly makes their job easier. "Hey, Soundwave!" he laughs. "Thanks for finding yourself for us, we thought we might have hunt for you all cycle!" He turns to the recon team. "Stay back, you're on support. Sky Lynx and I will deal with Soundwave. Arcee, you and Hardhead make sure the 'Cons don't get to them." A blue seeker dives at him, and a few pieces of debris from the cliff put some dents in a shoulder. But the speedster takes the hits easily, and steps out of the way of his no-name attacker, ignoring him in favor of the Decepticon Comms Officer. <> Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blurr strikes Soundwave with his Electro-Laser attack! Combat: Soundwave has been temporarily incapacitated. Sky Lynx is ignoring Contrail. It's true. But he just had a massive malfunction in his systems and they are all undergoing a quick reboot and recalibration. All the while, he's busy containing the ruptured tank and chuffing small gouts of fire. As Soundwave confirms his presence, and location, that little switch is triggered and he glowers down at the Communications Officer. It is one thing to draw out a battle. It is another thing to attack and harm those under his command... But Primus himself cannot save the Mech that manipulates Lynx into harming his own forces. He kicks on the boosters and rockets towards Soundwave, the mechanical 'KTHUNK' of release mechanisms giving away the oncoming doom the Decepticon brought upon himself. The lower half of his body separates, dropping down to use Soundwave as a means of cushioning its landing before darting towards the evac point to begin onload of passengers. But it's not about to end there... The Dinobird drives into Soundwave as well, slamming the full of his weight downward before turning to look at his claimed prey. "I say, hello there..." There's a soft growl to accentuate his remark, and to bely the fact that... yeah, he's angry. Very angry bird... thing. "I am going to rip those cassettes from you one by one as you watch, and then, and only then, will I crush your core." Sky Lynx says, "Begin loading passengers immediately! I will hold out until we are ready." Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Fearless. Sky Lynx transforms, his body separating into two. The top half retains his bird-like trademark shape, but his lower half sprouts a head and takes to the ground in Lynx form. Combat: Dinobird & Lynx strikes Soundwave with his Good ol' fashioned 1-2 attack. attack! Hardhead says, "I will not leave until Scorn's reign of terror is ended." Sky Lynx says, "That is an order. We have wounded that take priority over grudges." Hardhead says, "No." Harrow (har) pages: I want to give cons a chance to get at an operative. But I need to see if you're okay with the possibility of losing one. They'll have to roll against your agility. Is this okay with you? Sky Lynx says, "I will burn her to a crisp for you, then." Tailgate simply sits there for a moment, totally disoriented. He has five large dents in his chassis. Smoke and liquid is pouring out of his joints, and the surrounding environment looks hazy. "...What's... what happened?" he says, optics flickering. But suddenly it dawns on him that Hardhead is being attacked by a Decepticon. "Noo!! He has to go home to Strawberry! Who else will take care of her?!" Hardhead says, "No." "Any time now! They've got to know where we are by now," Zipline says, just before the strange reverberating shockwave of sound smashes into the others just behind her. Lucky she was out ahead to keep a watch for Decepticons coming at them. "Yup safe to say they know we're here." When the mists swirl with the oncoming seeker heading towards the extraction team, Zipline jerks her eyes upwards to follow. She begins to grin as the mini railcannon raises up on her back to trail the blue one in his path downwards. The rails on the cannon charge only briefly before THUD, it sends a high velocity projectile at the blue seeker. "Clearing a path! Ready to go when you are!" You paged Harrow with 'XD' Combat: Tailgate sets his defense level to Guarded. Sky Lynx says, "Very well. You have five cycles." Hardhead says, "Hnnnn." You paged Harrow with 'Oh, i'd love to see if they can beta my AGL! HAHAH!' Tailgate transforms into a Sports Car! Combat: Zipline strikes F-15 Eagles with her Experimental Mini-Railcannon attack! -3 Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Don't Kill Daddy attack! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Sky Lynx says, "While Hardhead provides cover, get everyone else loaded up immediately." Ultra Magnus says, "Hardhead, your fellow Autobots are depending on you." Hardhead says, "Hnnnnnn........" Hardhead says, "Fine." Tailgate says, "H-hardhead, are you o-okay?" There's some things that can be said for Springer. And a lot of things that can't be said. But, to be perfectly honest, the only thing that needs to be said right now is the fact that this Wrecker is probably the most Wreckless of them all. As the plasma pours all over his helicopter form, it starts to look like he's a goner. After all, the blades stop spinning and the amount of plasma strafe'd at him is too much to really still see him. There's not even the sound of the CyberCopter being in the air any more. Pay no attention to the burst of speed that comes from within the plasma that's starting to dissipate in the air. Just know that the green awesomeness that is SPRINGER flying through the air and towards those remaining Seekers is doing so with the biggest grin on his face. "Attention Flights Dumb and Dumber. This is your Wrecker speakin'!" Springer's body soars, perhaps thanks to the fact that he's launched himself at them with some weird twisted version of a transformation slingshot. "You will be experiencing some incredible turbulence in the form of me kicking your afts. Thank you and have a nice death." Springer's ENERGY SABER ignites with a vruuuummmm and the glowing blade is twirled with expert fashion as Springer aims to slice through wings and engines of those F-15s before gravity yanks at him and starts dragging him down and probably towards the canyon (or whatever's down there) below. This Transformation Has All The Right Moves. Wreck and Rule, Springer. Combat: Springer strikes F-15 Eagles with his Wreck This Funky Joint attack! Hardhead says, "I function. Tailgate, what is your status?" Tailgate says, "D-don't worry about me! Just worry about yourself, o-okay? I'll.. be okay." Just as Arcee begins to wonder how they're going to get out of this place, there's a fearfully loud rumbling sound, and she only has time to briefly glance behind her at the other ops as pieces of canyon wall collapse on them. She quickly moves to cover one of the intel ops closest to her, just as a huge piece of canyon pierces her in the back, sending sparks and small armor pieces scattering around. "Ggghhh...!" She lays there in pain for a moment, then looks in the intel ops' general direction, temporarily senseless. "Hey, could you do me a solid and pull that thing out of my back real quick? Thanks..." The operative pulls the large chunk of canyon wall out of her back. Once this is done, she secures a more secluded place to defend. "OK, guys, you heard what Blurr said...back up and huddle, OK? We've got this." Never mind she can't target the broad side of a barn right now. She hopes this effect will eventually wear off. And she hunkers down, drawing her pistols in the event things get particularly nasty. But she doesn't fire on anyone, not yet, she just keeps them on hand in case they get a close encounter of the worst kind. She wants the others to know that...she's got this. Not to worry. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Soundwave did indeed finally reveal himself, and the results were as expected. "OF COURSE BLURR...EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS, YOU THINK HAPPENS FOR YOU." He staggers under Blurr's incapacitating strike, which takes him to one knee, "EVERY RETREAT YOU DO ....IS A GLORIOUS CHARGE. EVERY SCRUBBED MISSION, IS RELABELED AS SABOTAGE...." His cycling is labored, even as Sky Lynx looms overhead, "EVERY LOSS IS A WIN IN YOUR OPTICS. BECAUSE YOU...HAVE TO WIN AT EVERYTHING. YOU ARE DELUDED, AND THAT IS WHY YOU FAIL." The Dinobird lands on Soundwave, smashing him into the canyon, sending metal everywhere, scattering the fog in the area. While in quite a bit of pain as he is RENDED, The Tape Commander has enough sense to continue. He switches channels...to the Autobot frequency. <> Soundwave is picked up by Sky Lynx, in agony, in fear...then slammed down into the canyon floor, leaving two huge imprints of paws on his chest. Still he continues, <> The mutilated Commander from underneath Sky Lynx has stalled long enough, <<.NOW, CONTRAIL.>> Soundwave says, "OOOOFFHHH. BECAUSE YOU CANNOT ACCEPT THE IDEA OF DEFEAT....YOU FAIL IN YOUR ROLE. I'VE...*rending sounds from Sky Lynx* READ...READ BLAST OFF'S REPORTS." Soundwave says, "YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME. ALL YOU ARE IS ARROGANT....DID YOU THINK I DID NOT SEE YOU FEEBLY HIDING EARLIER IN BUSHES, YOUR POORMECH'S... SURVEILLANCE ON US. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF STEALTH, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ANALYSIS. YOUR IDEA OF INTELLIGENCE GATHERING IS TO CHARGE INTO OUTPOSTS. YOU THINK THE SHORT GAME....AND I....*belabored panting* THINK THE LONG GAME." Hardhead says, "Tailgate,I understand. However, the intelligence operatives require us to help them be free, think you can go and help them board up the escape shuttle? I will cover you. Before I forget, I have set aside a portion of credits in a Trust for Strawberry's care and maintenance...should I fall some cycle." Sky Lynx says, "Load up NOW!" Robotic Praying Mantis is quite eager to go after Duros as he scrambles out of the tank, jaws snapping at his feet. But Hardhead shifts back to his base mode and spews off something about paying. "Heh, I'd like to see you make me-Erk!" She's caught off guard and recieves a strong backhand to the face that makes her sidestep a little in shock. Did he just do what she thinks he did..? This does not bode well for Hardhead, since the last guy who backhanded her shortly became.. well, let's just say there wasn't much left but a smear on the wall. Slowly her head comes around to face him again, yellow optics crazy looking with the intensity with which they burn. "I will kill you for that." She says coldly before bellowing a shrill screech of rage at him with dripping mandibles stretching wide. Time to test his namesake and see just how tough that cranium of his really is. Unfortunately Tailgate halts her attack when he strikes, driving Scorn from her prey long enough for get wind of something over the comm and grumble in annoyance. "..You two haven't seen the last of me." She nearly spits her words at them and retreats, wings snapping open to carry her out of the canyon. Blaster says, "..." Zipline says, "Can I shoot him in the vocal processor first?" Coil says, "Ah, yes sir! Move, mechs!" Blaster says, ". . ." Tailgate says, "O-oh of course! And yes! Oh, Hardhead, you are.. you simply are the best ever!" F-35 Lightning II has conflicting orders to either blow everything up or to refuel Soundwave. However, Soundwave is currently being borne down upon by a dragon. Scorn's clear. Soundwave's telling her to let it, blow, so... She dives down, and transforms, and lands smack in the middle fo the fray. She pulls out a charge in one hand and a blinking button in the other. Contrail presses the button. If even Soudnwave is showing courage, can she do less for her Empire? In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Contrail sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Contrail has created a bomb: "Can I Do Less"! Blaster says, "Feel free to kill him. I'll see if I clear the air 'til then." Combat: Contrail strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with Can I Do Less's Huge Explosion #5048 Area attack! Combat: Contrail's Can I Do Less is destroyed! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Contrail strikes Blurr with Can I Do Less's Huge Explosion #5048 Area attack! Combat: Contrail (Contrail) used "Huge Explosion #5048": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Contrail strikes Hardhead with Can I Do Less's Huge Explosion #5048 Area attack! Combat: Contrail strikes Zipline with Can I Do Less's Huge Explosion #5048 Area attack! Combat: Contrail strikes Arcee with Can I Do Less's Huge Explosion #5048 Area attack! Combat: Contrail strikes Dinobird & Lynx with Can I Do Less's Huge Explosion #5048 Area attack! Combat: Contrail strikes Springer with Can I Do Less's Huge Explosion #5048 Area attack! Combat: Contrail strikes Soundwave with Can I Do Less's Huge Explosion #5048 Area attack! Combat: Contrail strikes herself with Can I Do Less's Huge Explosion #5048 Area attack! Combat: Contrail strikes F-15 Eagles with Can I Do Less's Huge Explosion #5048 Area attack! Hardhead says, "Comments like that ruin my reputation Tailgate. TAILGATE!!!!!!!" Sky Lynx says, "Grah... Status update?" Zipline says, "Ow." Blurr says, "Been better, but I'm fine." Blurr says, "Now get the team into your cargo bay, stat." Sky Lynx says, "My other half should be there already, Blurr." Blaster mutters something about stupid interruptions of playlists. Zipline says, "Got a leg that feels like it's rattling, but I'm holding." Hardhead says, "I..I..Tailgate." Arcee says, "...My group's OK, ready to move right now." The pair of Seekers harassing Springer chuckle as they watch him go down in plasma fire. Only to REAPPEAR HOLY SLAAAAAAG! Both jets scramble to try and dodge, but Springer makes quick work of their wings, his energy blade searing through their wings with an impossibly clean cut. They both spiral out of the sky and crash into the canyon, while their remaining wingmate takes this opportunity to retreat! Scorn is not the only scary Cybertronian here tonight. But speaking of scary Cybertronians... The operatives bear witness to an EPIC FIGHT between a very pissed of Soundwave and fiercely enraged Sky Lynx. They scramble to the rescue shuttle JUST as Contrail lights up a giant chunk of Thunderhead Pass. The operatives get a nice dosage of burning armor as they board their ticket out of this flaming mess. Staring at Scorn, Hardhead tilts his head as a scowl spreads across his features. "It is a Date." He shouts after Scorn. He then rolls on his feet to turn and fall back when he stops and stares. "Hnnnn, that sound." Hardhead then throws his hands over his head as he crouches down to shield Duros. The rocks and explosion pelt his armor, ripping off large chunks of his armor, revealing his endoskeleton left hand. When he uncovers and pushes back through the rocks. "You okay Tailgate? Tailgate? TAILGATE!" Diving into the rubble, Hardhard fishes out Tailgate's body which he clutches near his chest. "Tailgate...I'm." He frowns, "Sorry." Turning, Hardhead begins running towards Sky Lynx, Tailgate clutched against his chest. Combat: Hardhead takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Dinobird & Lynx shoves Soundwave down for good measure as his attention turns to Contrail. The explosion is intense, and it leaves quite a bit of scrapes, dents, and rends in his armor plating. There's even a crack in his optical visor, but it remains fixated on his next foe. << Everyone is to load up NOW. There are no exceptions, nor leniency in this order. Do I make myself understood? >> His dinobird half kicks open the wings and takes flight to barrel towards Contrail. "I am leaving here with my team intact and YOU and your brood will do little to stop me!" As the Commander dares any of the remaining Decepticons to engage him proper with a roar and gout of flame towards all who are in his way (and purple). Combat: Dinobird & Lynx misses Contrail with his Now you have my attention dear attack! Just what Arcee and her group of operatives needed, a big heaping pile of burning slag raining down on them as they make a run for the safety of Sky Lynx's cargo bay. Arcee gets a big piece of molten slag fall right on her backside, burning her on her...back armor. "OW!" she screams. "Let's GO, guys! Go go go!" She feels very much like putting a nice shot into Contrail -- but she has the orders to load up immediately, and orders are orders. No time for fun, it's time to get out of here. And Arcee's tush is burned, now. Worst mission ever. "Get in, I'll cover, get in!" Arcee remains in back until all of her ops are in, then she herself gots into the cargo bay. Soundwave's taunts don't faze Blurr. He wasn't the one whose jamming field had betrayed his presence. Ha, you were wondering about that, weren't you Soundy? Heh. But he doesn't have to tell the Comms officer that! Let him make the same idiotic mistake again sometime! The speedster certainly doesn't mind. Contrail's bomb knocks quite a bit of debris around, but his lithe form does him well, allowing him to jump behind that wedge the recon team had been hiding behind just in time. The blast scorches his armor in places, but he's definitely had much worse. "Alright you heard the mech." The courier calls out. "Get moving, now." And he begins quickly escorting the team aboard the military director. Tailgate's chassis doesn't look too different from a piece of crumpled foil. His optics flicker dimly, and it seems like he's trying to say something, but his vocalizers are too damaged for him to form the words. He weakly curls into a ball as Hardhead clutches him to his chest, his optics blacking out completely as he falls into stasis lock... One second Zipline is trying to train her cannon on the purple mech that Sky Lynx is bearing down on, the next second everything is fire and rocks and pain. Mostly rocks and pain. The shockwave of the explosion sends her small frame bouncing off of nearby canyon wall. Rocks make cracks in her armor, and fire singes at her paint job. She appears stunned for a moment, struggling to stagger up to her paws. And when she does walk forward, there's a distinct limp in one leg. <> Zipline confirms, even though she'd reeaally like to put a railcannon slug in Soundwave's vocal processor. She follows orders though, and limps for Sky Lynx's other half, providing covering fire for the intel operatives on her way. Springer was falling when all these rocks and sliding and explosions happened and he gets caught up in most of it, tumbling down to the ground where everyone else is and getting buried beneath some rock and such. It is all really bad. His paint is back to being completely ruined and he's dented and its just this whole big mess. It really is. There's movement from beneath the pile of rocks and rubble that Springer is underneath. He's trying to dig himself out or something, because he's not really liking the fact that his crew are all peacing out and he's still all up underneath this rock. "Guys? Hey, Guys?" Springer just takes to grabbing his Energy Saber and slicey-slicey his way out of the debris. It may take a moment or two or some crap. "Come save the Operatives they said. It'd be a piece of enercake they said..." Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Springer takes extra time to steady himself. Pass If the Autobots think they've seen the last of Scorn during this battle, then they're dead wrong. She manages to avoid the Contrail's detonation, soaring up out of the canyon and out of the blast radius. She's tempted to retreat, her wounds significant enough, but a suggestion over the comm has her thinking otherwise. Too bad she can't smile in this mode or she'd have the most wicked grin on her face right now. "Heheh, time to grab a little souvenir before I go.." On silent wings Scorn glides back down into the soupy fog obscuring the bottom of the canyon, spindly legs skittering softly across the ground as she uses her antennas to pinpoint the Autobots' whereabouts. Ah, there they are. Arcee better be watching her charges, because if she's not careful she may find one of the operatives screaming as two blade arms strike out into Sky Lynx's cargo bay to fly off with him. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis compares her Agility to Arcee's Agility: Failure :( Battered. Leaking. Broken. Every scrap of paint scorched off her armor. Every piece of glass in her frame shattered - her red optic lenses falling out of their sockets like crystal tears. Contrail stands, a melted red button clutched in her hand. "My brood. Wow." Contrail stares up at the sky. "You make me sound like some kind of Insecticon!" Acteylene flames comes for her, but the Decepticon has already taken off running. Blurr! He has been a relentless thorn in the side of the Decepticon Empire! Contrail would like nothing better than to feel his neck break in her hands and see his life's energon run out. Alas, but she has orders, and it's not Blurr she's grabbing for, but one of the operatives that he is shepherding... Combat: Contrail sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Contrail compares her Agility to Blurr's Agility: Success! Sky Lynx says, "Is everyone aboard?" Contrail manages to get her evil Decepticon hands on the cowl-like kibble of a maroon operative. "Gah!" he yelps, thrashing in her grasp. Looks like he's sans firearms, but he does have a little blade that he tries to slash at her. Hardhead says, "Close." Oh, Arcee's paying attention. When she spots Scorn coming after the injured operatives, she grimaces and draws her pistols. "Wrong move, creep," she glowers as she lets the evil mantis have a round or two. She's irritable, in pain, and she's not in the mood. They're just too close to geting out of here to be deailing with this crap. Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Arcee strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with her Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack! Sparing a look at Tailgate, Hardhead's face turns to impassive stone as reaches Sky Lynx. Leaping into Sky Lynx, Hardhead looks around in order to find a secure spot to place Tailgate. Delicately, Hardhead places Tailgate on Sky Lynx's deck. Energon from his chest wound leaks on to Tailgate's frame. Reaching down, Hardhead wipes off the Energon off of Tailgate as he pats the minibot. "Live." Standing up, Hardhead stands on the edge of Sky Lynx's opening, his Shatterblasters in each hand. He prepares to lay down cover fire at the Decepticons... Combat: Hardhead takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sky Lynx's dinobird half watches as Contrail takes off running, and then there's a Scorn in the mix as well. He could go charging after, but he's already got someone there ready and waiting... The Lynx half begins to stir, making a quick swipe at the Insecitcon to drive her and Contrail both back, and to let them both know that he's watching. Though, there is a moment of hesitation as Contrail is in possession of a hostage, and he doesn't want to blast the poor guy... "Very well, we do what we must. All I ask from everyone here is to hold out for a bit longer so we can ensure everyone returns in one piece, and functioning. Can I count on you all for that? It will not be easy, but you may use my own self as a haven to fire from and shield yourselves." He meshes his forms back together, optical visor scanning the area for Springer, and attempting to keep tabs on Contrail and the kidnapped operative. << Where is Springer? >> Combat: Dinobird & Lynx inspires Hardhead, Zipline, Blurr, Springer, and Arcee with dramatic and patriotic words! Sky Lynx transforms into the wondrously phenomenal form of a Sky Lynx! Even limping, Zipline keeps up with the other bots leading the operatives towards Sky Lynx's other half. Her eyes are on the sky as she stalks forward, muttering quietly to herself something about rotten decepticreeps. But her attention wasn't really behind her; Blurr had that part covered. But it means that it's Scorn's attempt to grab an operative that gets Zipline's attention. "HEY! Paws off, jerkwad!" Zipline shouts at her as she raises the cannon on her back to level at the decepticon. The cannon ripples with energy charging through it, but there's no slug. Just a blast of quickly fired laser energy aimed at Scorn. Combat: Zipline strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with her KER-PEW! (Laser) attack! Blurr was busy pushing the last of the rescued operatives into Sky Lynx's cargo bay when Contrail suddenly rushes toward him, grabbing that poor mech right out from under his nose! The courier glares in the Decepticon's direction. Ugh, why does this always have to happen to him? They'd been so close... No. '' There is no way in the afterspark he is letting this happen. No way he's going to let an innocent spark suffer again because of his poor judgment... "Stay here." he mutters to the rest of them. "I'll be back." With that, he jumps from the hatch and transforms, launching himself at Contrail in an attempt to cut her off her escape. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar misses Contrail with his Oh No You Don't! (Grab) attack! Slice. La La. Slice. La La. Slice. La La. A look at the rocks will show that Springer's optic is peering out. And he spots both Scorn and Contrail still within the vicinity. And THEY HAVE AN OPERATIVE. That's what they came here to stop. And that's just not going to be any good if they don't get what they came to get. So, the barrel of that WIND FUNNEL CANNON pokes out from between the debris, haphazardly aimed in the direction of Scorn and Contrail... but mostly at the OPERATIVE. But then again, it's kind of hard to aim from being buried in rocks. He Fires. Whether he succeeds in blowing the Cons away from the Operative or the Operative away from the Cons? That is left up to FATE! And the power of ANIMATION! Oh, by the way, this also kinda' blows the rocks out the way. Heeeeeeeeeeere's Springer! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Springer strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Blown Away Area attack! -5 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robotic Praying Mantis 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer strikes Contrail with his Blown Away Area attack! -5 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Contrail's Agility. (Crippled) Contrail avoid Blurr, but she is shot and buffetted around by Springer's windy weaponry! Blown off her feet, really. The operative runs away! Scorn is... looking like slag warmed over. Contrail makes a tough call and orders Scorn to retreat. Scorn's a valuable operative. It's better that the Decepticons cut their losses now. They can kidnap people another day. She transforms, and she's away. Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: F-35 Lightning II begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Well that didn't go quite as planned. Scorn was hoping to spirit away an operative, but her plans are dashed with Arcee drawing a pistol faster than she can snatch her prey. She gets peppered by shots from both her and Zipline and hisses angrily, quickly releasing the mech and skittering back. The Insecticon would have gone for another attempt, but standing right next to one of Sky Lynx's halves makes her think twice. "Autobot wenches." Scorn snaps her jaws at the two of them, but doesn't stick around and instead takes to the sky again to follow Contrail in retreat. At least they managed to get one of them. Unfortunately these Bots won't let up, at least not while Springer is around. "Agh!" The blast of wind easily catches the Insecticon's wings, spinning her around while the less durable material bends enough to where she can't sustain flight. With a grunt of effort she steers herself towards the canyon wall and grabs on to avoid falling. "Guh.. Primus my head is spinning.." That cannon really threw her for a loop, Scorn taking a moment to recover before shaking her head clear and leaping for Contrail. The triplechanger will soon find herself a little passenger, Scorn shifting down to tiny mode and clinging for dear life on her undercarriage. Away, Contrail! With a flurry of shifting and compacting parts, Scorn is now in her teeny tiny mantis mode. Combat: Tiny Robotic Praying Mantis begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Springer, Harrow, Sky Lynx, Cybertronian Hovercar , Arcee, Zipline, F-15 Eagles , and F-35 Lightning II F-35 Lightning II plays an inflight movie for Scorn. It's all Decepticon propaganda, though. Mostly Astrotrain posing. Sky Lynx watches the Decepticons retreat...a final glance given to the area proper once Contrail and Scorn are clear. He makes his way over, firstly, to where he'd left Soundwave, tossing him to where he believes the trio of seekers are hiding. "Take him to your precious Galvatron before I leave you all here broken." He waits for them to leave before turning to gather up the stragglers and depart for a medbay. Sky Lynx says, "You all did well." Springer says, "You're welcome." Staring daggers at the Decepticon's Hardhead looks back at Tailgate, and then pulls up his wrist to talk into his radio, his optic bar looking back out at the fleeing Decepticons. Blurr curses as Contrail manages to evade him, but Springer comes to save the day! Thank Primus. His ego is bruised though, of course. The operative yelps and scrambles away from Contrail as soon as he gets the chance, and the speedster grabs him to pull him aboard Sky Lynx before the Decepticons could get another chance at nabbing him. <> One last head count....yep, the team is accounted for. "Good work, 'Bots. I think we can count this one as a win." Hardhead says, "Tailgate..." Springer says, "BLURR! YOU OWE ME A SIX PACK!" Blurr chuckles. "All right, all right." Blurr says, "Drinks are on me when we get back to Iacon." Springer says, "And not that Spike Adams crap either! THE GOOD STUFF!" Blurr says, "Yes, yes, the good stuff." Arcee hops aboard Sky Lynx's cargo without another word, putting her guns back into subspace. Blurr says, "After you get fixed up." ... Curvy Subspace. With the two decepticons fleeing, Zipline stands down. She relaxes, letting the railcannon settle on her back. "Yeah, you better run. Jerks." She mutters, then begins to limp her way into Sky Lynx's cargo bay. The cannon doesn't disappear into subspace until she's certain they're all aboard. Zipline then finds what looks to be a good spot, and flops flat on her skidplates. And slooowwwly her forepaws slide forward until she's flat on her belly. "I claim this spot in the name of my nap." Seeker Trine has left. '''Later… ' Iacon General Hospital - Iacon There are many hospitals in Iacon, but none as prestigious and well equipped as Iacon General Hospital. The numerous state of the art facilities housed within the hospital offers around the clock emergency repairs, upgrades, and mundane upkeeps. Iacon General Hospital is staffed by many of the Autobots' brightest minds where the non-combatants can do their part in contributing to the war effort. Standing over Tailgate's medical bed, Hardhead just stares as his arms cross over his chest. His left arm stripped of armor and his endo-skeleton is showing. Energon and electricity crackly from his back where Scorn's blades ripped through his tank mode's cockpit. On his right side is a large gash from a large laser blast, the markings match up to Autobot Weaponry. The struts that hold up his shoulder mounted cannon seem bent causing the cannon to sag to the left. Andi Lassiter has just arrived, having been asked to travel to Iacon specifically to help with the medical cases there. And, since this repair bay hasn't been outfitted to accomodate a human the way the one in Metroplex has, she's doing a lot of running back and forth across the floor. "Hey!" she calls up at Hardhead. "You're next on the triage list." Moments later, Tailgate's optics flicker on as he emerges from temporary stasis lock. He looks weakly over at Hardhead, his optics widening with concern when he sees Hardhead's damaged left arm. "H-Hardhead...! You n-need.." But he's too weak to finish his sentence. He tries to sit up, but he's also too weak for that. Recovery is always a bad thing, especially when it takes forever and a day. Wraith steps his way in, more for the purposes of getting a checkup and to monitor progress than anything. So, it is quite a bit of a shocker when he notices the rest of the activity in the room. His optics narrow faintly and he just steps off to one side to allow the more serious patients to get attended to first. Looking down at Andi, Hardhead tilts his head as he nods, "Ms. Lassiter, it is good to see you again. But I am afraid their must be a mistake." He then points at Tailgate. "Tailgate needs more..." He then leans over Tailgate and pats the minibot on the arm. "Save your strength, little one...you fought bravely..." Hardhead looks at his scary endo hand which he touched Tailgate with...slowly he withdraws it. "Fret not about us, we can take a beating." Andi Lassiter looks from Hardhead to the underside of Tailgate's medtable. "Well, help me up there, let me see what I can do." She looks around again, and smiles a hello to Wraith. Blurr is dinged up a bit, but the damage is mostly superficial. He frowns at Tailgate's condition. He hadn't realized the minibot had gotten hit so hard... "Yeah, you'd better put Tailgate at the top of your priority list." He reaches down to let the human step on his his hand so he can lift her onto Tailgate's circuit slab. Wraith watches the exchange... Certainly, there's something far more important than his own health and well-being. "If there is anything I can do to assist, please let me know." He looks over at Blurr, giving the speed-demon a polite nod. Lowering his good right hand, Hardhead moves to pick up Andi and Hardhead frowns as the more nimble and fast racer beats him to the punch. Hardhead nods, "The computer must have had a short..." He looks at Wraith, the gears turning in his head...more to the point, Duros remembers something. Hardhead's face relaxes into a warmer look, "Wraith! You are a master of Energy...maybe you could make sure Tailgate's flow is strong, no surges or dips?" Tailgate reattempts to sit up. "N-no.. Hardhead.. your hand.. you have to..have to.." he says feebly, his optics flickering. He struggles weakly, trying to climb off the berth. Wraith looks back at Hardhead. "That is not a standard use of what I am capable of, but... I suppose I can try." He walks over, giving the minibot a glance before charging his systems up. "This might feel a little strange." A thin needle is brought out of his arm and tapped into Tailgate's own systems, followed by a second. Wraith simply settles himself nearby, in essence acting as a stand-in for the main energon pump. Draw out the old, filter, pump in the new... We'll just call him Captain Pacemaker for now. "Tailgate, I need you to stay still for right now, you need rest." Blurr says firmly, as he pushes the minibot back down onto the circuit slab as gently as he can. "If Hardhead is anything, it's tough. He'll pull through. The medics will see to him soon enough. You need to worry about yourself for right now..." Wait, there's a better way of doing this. He sighs. Might as well..."Just think of all those appliances. They need you to get better, okay?" Smiling at Tailgate, Hardhead nods, "I will have it looked at. After you are well." He then looks at Blurr, "And Mean. Why does everyone forget mean. Too mean to die." He then looks at Wraith and watches. "Impressive." Andi Lassiter accepts Blurr's help up onto the medtable, stepping off to promptly put a hand on Tailgate to keep him from trying to sit up. It's like watching a cat make a human lie still. "And he will, Tailgate. Honest. Just lie back and relax." She gets out her little medical scanner and starts checking Tailgate's systems, flagging things as she sees them to mark them for priority repairs, for replacement parts... she then looks over at Wraith curiously. Huh. Cool. Once her scans are completed she sends the parts list to the computer to be pulled and she pulls out her repair tools. Wraith shrugs casualy. "It is simple. A similar practice is done when stabilizing surging electrical systems. This one just happens to be a little more alive than most of the other ones I worked on." He lets Andi do her work. Combat: Andi Lassiter runs a diagnostic check on 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am Tailgate's optics dilate, and he nods ever so slightly, lying back down. When Wraith injects him with the needle, he squirms a little uncomfortably, but eventually settles down. However, when Hardhead mentions that he's too mean, the minibot's expression crumples. Like someone has reached over and crushed his spark with unbearable force. "N-N-No! H-how can you say that?! You're not mean... you took care of me.. you did perfect...you're amazing.. Hardhead...and Duros.. t-too.." "Hush, Elenia...Da..." Hardhead says to Tailgate as he pats the minibot on the arm. Hardhead then frowns deeply as if remembering something and looks at his hand, puzzled at it for a moment before his voice becomes mechanical and cold again, "Tailgate. You are the one who did perfectly. Continue to rest." He then looks at Wraith, "So, the 'Cons think you are some kind of monster?" Wraith looks over at Hardhead, listening while checking his own systems to make sure everything is running smoothly. "That would seem to be the case. At least enough of a monster that more than a few have decided to play bounty hunter with my head." He chuckles softly at the 'achievement'. "It has made things entertaining while out scouting the area, if nothing else." Blurr watches Tailgate lie back down, nodding satisfactorily. For a moment he just stares down at him. He just can't get something out of his head. The fact that Contrail almost took off with one of his operatives. And Primus knew what they'd do to him. Thankfully Springer had been there to fix that, but the fact that he'd failed keeps nagging at him and cutting at his ego. Soundwave was at least halfway right...he has to win somehow. He has to be perfect, always perfect in every way. He was always so used to that. He frowns at Tailgate, a fist clenching at his side. "How did you get so torn up, anyway? Was...was it Scorn?" Looking at Wraith, Hardhead tilts his head, "Bounty?" He then rubs his jaw with his bad hand, "I wouldn't ask it from a normal Autobot, 'Cause you know." Hardhead then smiles coldly, "But it seems you would make mighty fine bait for a trap. And you seem just mad enough to go along with a plan." "No..." Tailgate says softly, "you did more perfectly than I could ever do..." He rests his helm against the berth, optics dimming. "I don't really know...I'm small and...weak." His optics dim more. "Don't worry.. you did fine.. Blurr..." Andi Lassiter works diligently, her small stature compared to everyone else making working on the relatively little mech much easier for her than for a full-sized mech like First Aid. She's not paying any attention to the conversation going on around and over her. She does catch the little mech's last words. "Hey, now. Smaller things have to be meaner to survive. Don't forget that." Wraith grins faintly. "Mad enough? No. Far from. Perfectly sane. But sane enough to realize the viability of that sort of plan." He looks over at Tailgate, altering the flow to keep more energon pumping through. Even if it's his own, at this point. He's got plenty to spare. "Easy there, little one... you're not out of the fight just yet." "Whatever you want to call it, Wraith." Hardhead nods. "We'll figure something out." Hardhead then looks at Tailgate, "You aren't weak..you are one of the ones who will inherent the future. Keep your Lasercore clean, Tailgate and don't become like us." Hardhead looks at Wraith, "As Sane as old Wraith here, claims he is, I reckon I know where he and I both know we'll end up one cycle." "Small and weak?" Blurr smirks. "Small, compared to most but I don't know about weak. Scorn looked pretty battered." He frowns again, though. "I noticed you were a little out of it, though. You need to be more on guard. Always keep your wits about you." Right, he should be saying that to himself. He should've made sure someone had Tailgate's back. Andi Lassiter looks from Wraith to Tailgate, then up at Blurr. "Would you be so kind as to bring some energon? Preferrably not high grade." She keeps working on the repairs, getting the energon and coolant and lubricant leaks dealt with first, then replacing burned out or damaged components. It's slow going, but she's long-since used to this kind of repairs. "I'll.. never be mean...!" Tailgate says with a great amount of effort. He pauses, taking a momentarily rest. Then he beams weakly at Hardhead. "Th-thank you.. but.. you'll be there too, right? Th-the future.." his optics dim a little. "It won't be good..without you guys..." He nods very slightly at Blurr. "O-of course. I always.. try to be the b-best.. and..and never mess up, just like.. you.. Blurr.." Wraith takes a moment to settle the energon flow and relaxes back once more. "I shall...end up working on electrical systems once again, if all goes well, and making sure the streets are lit, the radio towers broadcasting... Mmm... the way it used to be." Looking at Tailgate, Hardhead nods, "Yes, the Autobots will be there." He forces a smile to appear on his features before he looks at Blurr and frowns. "Tailgate isn't build for combat." He then looks at Wraith, "Hmmmm, I bet. The way it use to be." "Sure he is, he's got weapons." Blurr argues, folding his arms. "Why else would I have assigned him to the extraction team?" Of course the fact that he's defending this means he's feeling insecure about it. Was it the right decision? Maybe he shouldn't have sent Tailgate out there at all... He looks back down at the minibot. "I...." he sighs. "--don't say that..." Maybe he's looking up to the wrong person. Looking at Blurr, Hardhead frowns. "Weapons don't make a solider." He then waves his bad arm at Blurr, "You are still learning...just remember that guns don't kill by themselves." "...you too.. I want you and Strawberry to be there.." Tailgate replies weakly. "...that's.. a beautiful dream, Wraith. D-don't forget it.. whatever you do.." "Y-yeah...! I mean, I hate fighting and all, but... but everyone has.. to do their part to make right the wrong.. right?" He pauses to take a rest again. "No.. no..! It's true. I never see you.. make mistakes. I mean, you aren't always.. the nicest.. but.. I that's why I admire you so much.. you do everything perfect.. always...always..." "I just.. wish.. I could do everything as.. well as you...." Wraith regards Hardhead for a moment before he settles himself back, falling silent. He's a job to do here, even if it was impromptu, and he's quite content to just let the others talk for a bit without his own interjections. "Blurr?" Andi looks up at the fast-moving mech again. "Did you bring the energon I requested?" She pauses in the repairs straighten up and stretch her back a bit. "I think everyone here could use a drink right about now." Sighing, Hardhead hoists himself on to a nearby Medical Bay, eying Wraith for a moment. "I shall power down." He states as he slowly winds down his systems. "Strawberry will be there Tailgate. I guarantee it." With that the grim headmaster powers off. Blurr stares at Tailgate as the minibot goes on. Shaking his head, he takes a few slow steps back, completely ignoring Andi. Did Tailgate really think like that? Dear Primus, no. Even someone who thinks they know Blurr well might expect him to soak in the praise and bask in the glory of having his ego massaged but that isn't what happens, not this time. "No...you're--you're just flattering me..." he glances nervously about the room. "...don't. Welljustgetrestedupokay?Okaygood." And then he's off in a streak of blue and white, the doors to repair bay barely even opening in time for him to get through. "And you too, r-right?" But Hardhead has already laid down on a berth and is recharging. "...Blurr...?" Tailgate says weakly, looking hurt. "I..I.. I really meant it.." But the speedster has run off, so Tailgate takes his parting order as a direct command and lies back down, idling out. Poor minibot is tired as slag anyway.